The present invention relates to the field of turbine engines and is aimed at how these are suspended from the structure of an aircraft.
A turbine engine suspended, for example, from an airplane wing by means of a pylon comprises a forward hard point that reacts loads passing through the intermediate casing in particular and a rear hard point at the exhaust casing. In a statically determinate suspension, the loads are transmitted by link rods suitably distributed between the two fasteners and which work solely in tension/compression. The link rods are fixed, on the one hand, to a beam secured to the structure of the airplane and, on the other hand, to fittings on the engine casing. The fixtures at the ends of the link rods are ball joint connections so that loads can be transmitted only along the axis of the rods. The loads reacted by these fasteners are the engine torque and the loads exerted in the transverse plane of the engine, such as the weight, lateral loads and engine thrust.
In order to reduce the in-structure vibrations and cabin noise caused by the operating of the engine, it is known practice to incorporate vibration isolating means into the attachment systems. For example, patent EP 250659 describes a suspension for suspending a turbine engine from the structure of an airplane that incorporates a transverse shaft between a beam from which the engine is suspended via link rods and the pylon under the wing of the airplane. The transverse shaft is supported by a first pair of isolators at its ends, operating in vertical compression and a second pair operating in transverse compression. The two pairs are independent of one another and may have different coefficients of elasticity. This solution occupies a fair amount of space in the heightwise direction.
Other arrangements are known and are relatively complicated. They are generally applied to systems of the statically indeterminate type. This type of attachment has the main disadvantage that the loadings on the components are not known at each instant. Engineering the isolating means in such an instance is therefore more difficult and subject to uncertainty.